


Cupid's Arrow

by Sehun_x_Baek



Series: SeBaek Drabble Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: The tiny figure suddenly pulled out a miniature bow and arrow, pointing it at Sehun. Before Sehun could react, he was struck with a very tiny arrow.A strange feeling came over Sehun, a confidence he had never experienced before. He suddenly rose to his feet with a look of strong determination in his eyes, staring at Baekhyun once more. He confidently strolled towards Baekhyun’s table, walking quickly across the school yard.





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice some similarities from this story with some other things I’ve written, namely Shake My Heart and Unfinished Business. That’s because I ended up scrapping this story to steal some elements from it for better ideas. However, I eventually ended up posting it on Valentine's Day to celebrate~ I hope you guys enjoy it!

Being a first year in High School was tough, especially for someone shy and quiet like Sehun. He had just recently moved to Seoul, and was having a hard time finding a place to fit in, considering most of the students already knew each other. He had made a few friends in his classes, but hadn’t decided who he wanted to ask to eat with at lunch yet. So, for the time being, he ate alone. Which he was fine with, because honestly it might have been awkward if one of his friends noticed him gawking at his crush the entire lunch period.

Sehun stared over at the table filled with the most popular third year kids in school. As they were all laughing and talking loudly to each other, Sehun focused on a particular face among them. It belonged to Byun Baekhyun, the most adorable and beautiful boy Sehun had ever seen.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun was two years older than him. Sehun had already given up hope on ever being with Baekhyun, considering he would be graduating soon anyway. So, Sehun simply enjoyed the sight of Baekhyun while he could, wishing somehow he had been born two years earlier.

He ate slowly, his eyes staying on Baekhyun as he fed himself. He didn’t want to miss one of Baekhyun’s smiles, each time that cheerful expression appeared it melted his heart.

“Just go and ask him out already!”

Sehun was startled by a small voice, and at last removed his eyes from Baekhyun to look around, wondering who was shouting at him. However, no one was there. After a long moment, he finally dismissed the strange voice, and went back to looking at Baekhyun while he ate.

“At the rate you’re going, Baekhyun will never be yours!”

Sehun snapped to look around again, checking more thoroughly than before, when suddenly a tiny figured appeared in front of him, standing on his food tray. The tiny person looked rather irritated.

“Look, if you’re not going to do anything, I’ll just have to help you.”

Sehun stared at him in awe, mouth open wide gasping. The tiny figure suddenly pulled out a miniature bow and arrow, pointing it at Sehun. Before Sehun could react, he was struck with a very tiny arrow. 

A strange feeling came over Sehun, a confidence he had never experienced before. He suddenly rose to his feet with a look of strong determination in his eyes, staring at Baekhyun once more. He confidently strolled towards Baekhyun’s table, walking quickly across the school yard.

Sehun’s shadow blocked the light for their table, and Baekhyun turned around once he noticed the tall person standing behind him, staring right at him.

“It’s a first year student…” Jongdae whispered to their friends in slight surprise.

“Need help with something kid?” Jongin asked as he took another bite of his food.

Baekhyun was getting rather nervous with Sehun staring directly at him and decided to turn his head to avoid his gaze. Sehun smirked as he walked closer to Baekhyun, ignoring the other students, and reached down to grab Baekhyun’s small hand. Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in shock as Sehun brought Baekhyun’s delicate hand up to his face and gave it a small kiss.

“Baekhyun, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You bring happiness to me each day just to see your warm smile. I want to be the one to make you smile like that. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you with all the love I feel for you.” 

Baekhyun’s face turned completely red, he was frozen stiff in shock. The table went silent, everyone staring at Sehun until Baekhyun’s friends glanced at each other to laugh lightly, silently to themselves at first, but the atmosphere became to hard to bare and they all suddenly burst out loudly. Sehun wasn’t effected by it, and looked over at them all with a cocky expression.

“Laugh all you want, I don’t care what you think. Only Baekhyun’s opinion matters to me.”

Everyone laughed loudly again, “Hey hyung, what is your opinion? A first year just confessed to you.” Jongin continued laughing. 

Baekhyun looked down at his feet, he wanted to run away. It was so embarrassing to be confessed to like that, with all his friends watching. Sehun’s words were so romantic too, Baekhyun wasn’t even sure how he’d respond if they were alone.  
  
_No_  
  
_No no no no no_  
  
_NOOOOOO_  
  
Sehun turned stiff at the sudden realization of everything he had just said, his sudden confidence wearing off. He froze for a moment in horror before he quickly turned and ran as fast as he could away from the table. After entering a bathroom stall, he slunk down to the floor and held onto his stomach, he felt sick, very very sick. He tried to convince himself it was just a dream, but no matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t wake up. Why in the world would he say all that?!! What possessed him to actually kiss Baekhyun’s hand?!!  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

It didn’t take long for the gossip to spread around their entire school. By the next day as Sehun was heading to class, he couldn’t help but notice everyone staring at him and secretly snickering. He hung his head low and tried to pretend he didn’t notice as he listened to tidbits of people’s conversations.

“There he is, that’s the guy I was telling you about!”

“He confessed to Byun Baekhyun! And he’s just a first year!”

“What’s his name?”

“I don’t know, I can’t believe he had the guts to even talk to Byun.”

Sehun tried to come up with reasons in his mind he could convince his mother to let him transfer to another school. It was only his first year here, and he had already doomed his entire High School life. 

Sehun spent the entire day avoiding people’s amused glances. By the end of the day, his name had finally been discovered and circulated to everyone in school. Oh Sehun, the crazy first year who confessed to Byun Baekhyun.  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

Sehun had decided to wait for most of the kids to leave before he dared approach his locker. After everyone had left, Sehun slowly walked to his locker and took out his shoes. He lazily put them on and started to walk away when he noticed Baekhyun at his locker also grabbing his shoes. He froze for a moment, before he felt a tiny ping in his chest, as if he was struck by a small sharp pin.

Sehun smirked as his long legs began to stride towards Baekhyun, confidence returning to him. Before Baekhyun had noticed him, Sehun suddenly slammed Baekhyun’s locker closed and continued to keep his arm on the door, preventing Baekhyun from grabbing anything. Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise, a little baffled to say anything in response.

“I haven’t heard an answer from you yet.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “…Oh it’s you…”

“Sehun, call me Sehun.”

Sehun raised his hand and placed it under Baekhyun’s chin, “I want to see those sweet pink lips of yours utter my name.”

Baekhyun gulped, answering in a slightly nervous voice, “…I don’t think we know each other well enough…”

Sehun suddenly froze and dropped his hand from under Baekhyun’s chin. He looked down at the floor for a moment in horror.  
  
_NOOOOOOOOOOO_  
  
Baekhyun stared at him curiously for a moment before Sehun snapped his head back up to look at Baekhyun and bow apologetically.

“I am so sorry! Please forget everything I’ve said and done, I don’t know what came over me!”

Before Baekhyun could even say anything, Sehun was already running away, bolting out of the building.  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

Sehun buried his head in his pillow and went over everything that had happened in his mind. What was wrong with him? It happened AGAIN. As if his life wasn’t already ruined enough, he had the audacity to dig an even deeper hole for himself.

“Get over it, it’s the only way something was going to happen.” A tiny voice suddenly lectured him.

Sehun’s head shot up as he looked at a tiny figure standing on his pillow, “It was you! This is all your fault!!”

The tiny person smirked, “That’s right. Chanyeol is my name. You can go ahead and thank me now if you wish.”

Sehun ripped the pillow out from under him and then proceeded to smother Chanyeol with his pillow. Tiny sounds of distress could be heard from under the pillow.

“You’ve destroyed my life!!”

The tiny bump underneath the pillow suddenly disappeared and Chanyeol materialized standing next to Sehun on his bed.

“Hey, I’m trying to help you out, that was rude.”

Sehun stared at him with a furious expression, “I’m going to kill you!”

As Sehun was about to make another attack with his pillow, the door to his room suddenly opened. His mother stepped inside, a concerned expression on her face. 

“Is everything all right in here? I thought I heard screaming.”

Sehun watched as Chanyeol quickly vanished, disappearing before Sehun’s mother had a chance to see him. Sehun turned around to face his mother, washing the angry expression off his face to convince his mother nothing was wrong.

“Yes, everything is fine.”

His mother stared at him for a moment suspiciously before she reluctantly closed the door. Sehun desperately searched under his covers and around his room before shouting in a quiet voice.

“Show yourself! Stop meddling with my life!!”

“Sorry, can’t do that, you’re too much of a coward to do anything by yourself.”

“I don’t need to do anything! There is no way Baekhyun will ever like me, especially now thanks to you!”

His only answer was the sound of amused laughter. It was clear Chanyeol had no intention of stopping.  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

“Look, it’s your boyfriend.” Jongdae laughed as he pointed at Sehun walking towards school with his head lowered towards the ground in embarrassment.

A group of third year girls were currently staring at Sehun and laughing at him, Baekhyun noticed and his expression grew concerned. The girls were obviously trying to stay close to Sehun, making sure their presence was noticed by him.

“Where do you get the nerve to talk to him?”

“Byun is way out of your league.”

Sehun was clearly uncomfortable, and he tried to move away, but was blocked as the girls quickly surrounded him.

“Where is all your confidence now? I thought you only cared about Byun’s opinion?” One of the girl’s snickered.

“Yeah, you don’t care what we say, right?”

Baekhyun also noticed Sehun’s lack of confidence, it was such a huge contrast to the boy who approached him at lunch and at his locker. It was like he was a completely different person.

“Leave him alone.” Sehun heard a familiar voice and looked over to see Baekhyun standing beside him.

The girls stared at Baekhyun in shock, embarrassed that Baekhyun had seen them acting this way, “Oh Byun, good morning! We were just saying hello!”

The girls quickly scurried away before Baekhyun could scold them any further. Sehun flushed red as he stared at Baekhyun, too mortified to even say thank you. Baekhyun turned to look at him and smiled.

“You ok?”

Sehun didn’t answer him, he just turned an even darker shade of red. Wishing to escape the awkward situation, he only nodded before hurrying off. He couldn’t handle even looking at Baekhyun right now, it was all too embarrassing. He really wanted to ask his mom to transfer, he didn’t know how long he could handle this.  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

As the final bell rang, Sehun waited before he stood up to exit his last class with caution. All the girls who had left the class before him had made amused expressions once they spotted something, and then proceeded to turn around to stare at Sehun before leaving. Sehun slowly approached the door and peeked his head out to see what they might be amused by. He froze for a second in horror once he spotted Baekhyun standing by the door waiting.

Not wanting to endure whatever encounter might happen, Sehun quickly turned around and ran back into the classroom, hurrying over to the window to jump out instead of exiting through the door.

“Oh no you don’t!” A small voice shouted before Sehun suddenly felt a small pain in his back.

With one foot already planted on the windowsill, Sehun froze. He stepped back off the window and fixed his jacket before turning around to walk towards the door, a smirk on his face. He walked confidently towards Baekhyun and placed his arm on the wall next to him, trapping Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise, realizing Sehun was acting confident again.

“Hi Baek, you came to see me?”

Baekhyun stared at him for a long moment with a confused expression.

“…What is going on with you? You used to be so quiet…sometimes you act normal…but right now you’re so different.”

Sehun smirked, staring deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, “Did you know me before?”

“…A little. You used to stare at me all the time at lunch, it was hard not to notice. I thought you were shy…But now I don’t know.”

Sehun leaned closer to him, “Why are you here? Did you come to confess to me?”

Baekhyun stared up at him with a pouting expression, “I like you better when you’re not acting like this.”

Baekhyun suddenly moved away from Sehun, escaping from under Sehun’s stretched arm on the wall, “Come talk to me if you ever decide who exactly you want to be.”

Sehun watched Baekhyun walk away, and his confidence once again vanished, allowing him to regain his self control. More than being angry at himself (Or Chanyeol), he felt depressed, and lowered his head to press his forehead against the wall. Baekhyun’s opinion really was the most important to him, and now he felt like he was probably thought of as a pushy creep.  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

Baekhyun was distracted during lunch as his friends happily chatted away. He took a glance over at Sehun, who was slouched on his usual bench, eating slowly with a pathetic expression. It had been a long while since Sehun had dared even looking in Baekhyun’s general direction. It made Baekhyun sad, he felt like he might have been too harsh on him.

“Hmmph, it looks like I need to take a different approach.”

Baekhyun looked around in surprise, not recognizing the voice he just heard, “Did you guys hear something?”

“No, like what?” Jongdae asked, his mouth still full of food.

“Like a small voice.”

His friends looked at him in confusion, “A small voice?”

Baekhyun suddenly felt a small pain in his back, soon accompanied by a strange sensation. His eyes instantly stared back over at Sehun with a seductive expression before he slowly rose from his seat. His friends watched him curiously as he starting walking across the grass to make his way over to Sehun.

“Hi Sehun.”

Sehun looked up in shock, firstly to hear someone call him by his name so casually, secondly to realize it was Baekhyun. Baekhyun sat next to him and raised one of his shoulders flirtatiously as he bit his lip. Sehun took a deep breath as Baekhyun scooted closer to him and placed his hand on Sehun’s thigh.

“You wanted me to say your name right? Look at my lips, watch them as I say your name.”

Sehun turned completely red as Baekhyun leaned even closer, his lips dangerously close as he whispered in a quiet breath, “…Sehun.”

Sehun did indeed stare at Baekhyun’s mouth, and doing so made him grow incredibly nervous. He gulped as Baekhyun smirked at him, reaching his arms around Sehun’s neck. Sehun looked around nervously, he could see that everyone in close proximity was staring at them, including Baekhyun’s friends. He nervously scooted away from Baekhyun and grabbed his hands to lower them.

“Everyone is staring at us…”

Baekhyun laughed softly, ignoring Sehun’s words as he suddenly hopped onto Sehun’s lap, reaching around his neck again. In shock Sehun jolted backwards and ended up falling onto the ground, with Baekhyun still on top of him.

Baekhyun didn’t falter, he leaned closer to Sehun, speaking in a sultry voice, “I thought you didn’t care about other people’s opinions.”

Sehun quickly sat up, pausing as he stared at Baekhyun for a moment…it couldn’t be…could it?

“Byun…something was controlling me before…”

Baekhyun giggled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sehun’s neck, pressing them closer together, “Call me Baek.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “Listen, I think it might be controlling you too. It’s this little weird person named Chanyeol, he shot me with this arrow and I started acting all crazy.”

Baekhyun moved his head to whisper in Sehun’s ear, “Let’s just act crazy then.”

Immediately after uttering those words, Sehun felt Baekhyun’s body tense up. Sehun didn’t need to see Baekhyun’s face to know that he had suddenly become uncomfortable. The situation repeated in Baekhyun’s mind before he sat backwards and stared at Sehun. He could hear the sound of laughter growing louder in the background, people were even starting to film them with their phones. Baekhyun’s face flushed red as he lowered his head in embarrassment. Sehun realized he must have finally regained his self control. He gently helped Baekhyun get off his lap and then stood up. Baekhyun was obviously still embarrassed, he couldn’t even lift his head. The laughter was growing louder, Sehun stared out at everyone and then back down at the embarrassed Baekhyun.

Sehun didn’t have any good ideas on how to fix this, but he couldn’t stand Baekhyun being so embarrassed. All he knew was he needed to act fast, and suddenly started to speak to everyone in a loud voice, saying the first excuse that came to mind.

“We got you!”

The laughter died down and Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in surprise. Everyone was waiting for a further explanation, and Sehun tried his best not to get nervous as he continued.

“It was just a big joke! You fell for it huh?!”

The laughter was replaced with whispers as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Sehun knew it was a terribly dumb excuse, but he was going to ride with it for the sake of Baekhyun.

“We’ve been setting this up for a while now, right Byun?”

Sehun shyly turned to look at him and Baekhyun smiled. Although it was still kind of embarrassing, since it would be such a weird and pointless joke, Baekhyun was appreciative.

“Yes, it was just a prank.”

Baekhyun’s friends, who had been waiting for a moment to come over, went up to Baekhyun with amused expressions, still humored by the vision of Baekhyun crawling all over a first year student.

“What kind of prank is that?” Jongin laughed, “You wanted us to think you were crazy?”

“We thought you had lost it.” Kyungsoo added.

They continued laughing and talking to Baekhyun, which helped tremendously in easing the awkwardness of the large amount of students still watching them. As his friends laughed at him, Baekhyun stole a glance at Sehun, smiling at him in appreciation. Sehun weakly smiled back at him, glad he was able to help.  
  
  


——————————————————————————

 

Baekhyun approached Sehun’s locker after school as Sehun was busy putting his shoes on. He turned once he noticed Baekhyun standing there and then shyly looked away once he realized who it was.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled at Sehun sweetly.

Sehun simply nodded as he continued looking away. He wasn’t sure what Baekhyun thought of him now, but no matter what, he was still embarrassed.

“So that’s what has been happening to you?” 

“Yes, so don’t worry about it, I understand.”

Baekhyun paused as he watched Sehun continue to gather his things. He realized Sehun must have still been mortified by everything he had said and done.

“I saw him, the little person named Chanyeol.”

Sehun finally turned to look at him, his eyes widening in surprise, “You did?”

“Yes…Even though he made us lose control…those were still our secret feelings…right?”

Sehun paused, he didn’t even think of that as an option. Of course he knew Chanyeol had made him act on his own secret desires…But he never figured Baekhyun would share those same feelings.

“…You mean…but…”

Baekhyun shyly smiled, “Yes, I like you too. I really did notice you before, always staring at me during lunch. You’re so handsome I was flattered you would bother staring at me.”

Sehun gulped, “But I’m younger than you.”

“I know, that’s why I was too embarrassed to ever talk to you…” Baekhyun continued smiling as he stepped closer to him, “But age doesn’t really matter, right?”

Sehun paused and took a deep breath before nodding. He was getting hopeful where Baekhyun was going with this.

“I want…to date.” Baekhyun nervously spoke in a quiet voice.

Sehun blushed as his heart started racing, it was even better than he had hoped for. He stepped closer to Baekhyun and gently held his hand, “Will you…be my boyfriend?”

A bright smile grew on Baekhyun’s face as he jumped into Sehun’s arms, “Of course!”

Sehun wrapped his arms around him and happily smiled. As they embraced, Baekhyun nuzzled their cheeks together, giggling as he spoke sweetly to Sehun.

“So, you mentioned something about kissing me with all the love you feel?”

Sehun laughed a little, embarrassment evident in his voice, “…Yeah…When I was acting crazy…”

Baekhyun pulled away, puckering his lips with a smile, “Crazy or not, I’d love to feel it.”

Sehun coughed nervously, staring at Baekhyun’s lips. However, not wanting to miss the opportunity he had longed for so long, he didn’t hesitate long before leaning forward to meet Baekhyun’s lips with his own. They both held onto each other gently, and Baekhyun enjoyed the sweet sensation of nervous love he felt from Sehun.

Chanyeol kicked his legs, happily watching them as he sat on one of the nearby lockers, “Finally.”


End file.
